


Introduction

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Food, Gen, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, Wordcount: 100, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Mirage comes up with a great way to welcome Revenant to the Games.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Introduction

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wattson asks quietly as she follows Mirage and Octane down the narrow dormitory corridors. "Revenant didn't seem very friendly."

"That's exactly why we're welcoming him with pork chops!" Mirage replies, balancing a plate of steaming-hot glazed meat on one hand. "No one alive says no to Mama Witt's chops!"

As they leave Revenant's room three minutes later, Octane plucks some pork out of Mirage's hair. Halfway down the corridor, they run into Bangalore.

"You forgot that he doesn't eat?"

"We forgot that he doesn't eat."

"For what it's worth, you smell delicious."

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured this in my mind, and couldn't unsee it.


End file.
